Be Strong
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Kendall always did this. He always spontaneously told Carlos he loved him because he knows that sometimes, Carlos would get a bit insecure and he just wanted to remind him that he was perfect in his eyes.


**A/N: So yeah…Two one-shots in one day because again, I'm a loser…But ALSO because of Hikari No Kasai (Faller) who made me happy and made me feel tough so yeah…This is a Kenlos…**

Kendall and Carlos have been together for a few months now. They're dealing with fans who won't accept that they're gay. The fans say that Kendall should date Jo because she's better than Carlos. Kendall absolutely can't stand hearing this. He always found Jo to be fake and thought she only liked him for his looks. Kendall never really liked her.

Right now, Kendall and Carlos were cuddling on the couch watching Titanic even though they've both seen it a million times. "Hey Carlos?" Kendall said as he held Carlos a bit tighter. "Yeah?" Carlos asked. "Just wanted to tell you that I love you…" Kendall said with the smile that Carlos loved too much.

Kendall always did this. He always spontaneously told Carlos he loved him because he knows that sometimes, Carlos would get a bit insecure and he just wanted to remind him that he was perfect in his eyes. "I love you too, Kendy…But I just wish the fans would understand that…" Carlos said with a frown.

"They will soon enough, Carlos…They just need to accept it…" Kendall said with a comforting smile.

Carlos wasn't really sure of what Kendall said. "Kendall? Do you think Jo is better than me?" Carlos asked, the feeling of insecurity taking over him.

"No, you're way better than Jo! You're sweet, funny, and cute, you sing and dance amazing and in general you're just…unbelievably perfect" Kendall wanted to make Carlos feel better. Carlos blushed and kissed Kendall on the cheek after a quiet thanks. Kendall always made him feel better.

The movie ended after a half and hour. Kendall saw that Carlos had fallen asleep so he carried him to their bedroom and put him on the bed gently, not wanting to wake him up. He loved the angelic look on Carlos' face when he slept. He thought it was really cute that Carlos talked in his sleep.

A few days ago, when Carlos was sleeping on the couch in Kendall's arms, he heard him say, "Kendall, I love you more than anything in the world ever…" followed by mumbles about taking out the trash and feeding the cat.

Kendall left the room and went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find a lady holding a microphone and a camera crew.

"Kendall Knight? We're here to interview you about your relationship with Carlos," the lady said with an urgent tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah…Come in," Kendall gestured the lady to sit on the couch.

"So, Kendall…What do you think about Jo?" the lady asked, making herself comfortable on the orange couch.

"Honestly? I think she's a bit fake…I also think she's superficial but when you get to know her a little, she's okay…" Kendall said, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to this lady.

"Hm…I see…Well, where's Carlos? We need to interview him too…" The lady said, looking around.

"He's in our bedroom, sleeping…" Kendall said, feeling awkwardness.

"Okay, then…Next question…How did you and Carlos get together? The supportive portion of the fans want to know…" The lady asked. Kendall smiled at the memory of how they got together.

_*Flashback*_

_It was two days before the first dance at the Palm Woods School. James and Logan were telling Kendall to ask Jo to the dance. Kendall didn't really want to ask Jo. He wanted to ask Carlos but he knew it would cause a big shock to the students at the Palm Woods so he just decided to go alone._

"_Come on, Kendall! Ask Jo! She told me she's been waiting for you to ask her all day! You can't go alone, man! You'll be made fun of!" James said, encouragingly._

"_James, I don't want to go with someone I don't like!" Kendall said._

"_Then, who do you want to go with?" Logan asked, curious._

_Kendall bit his lip. He doesn't want James and Logan to find out about his crush on Carlos but they're his best friends so he's just gonna come right out and say it. _

"_I wanna go with Carlos…"Kendall said confidently. It actually felt pretty good to say it to his friends and stop keeping that secret for himself. "Well then…Go ask him to go with you!" James said. James wasn't weirded out at all. He wasn't really shocked that Kendall wanted to go with Carlos. Kendall always gave Carlos the longest hugs and they just seemed too close to be just friends._

"_But what will the kids at the Palm Woods think?" Kendall asked. _

"_Kendall, don't care what they think…What's important is, you go with Carlos to the dance…"Logan said with the confidence that was never usually there._

"_Okay guys…I'll ask him out…Thanks…" Kendall said and went to the elevator. He ran to the apartment and saw Carlos on the phone with someone._

"_Sure, I'll go with you! Thanks! Bye!" Carlos had a mile long smile on his face. _

"_Carlos? Who was that?" Kendall asked, worried that Carlos is going to the dance with another person._

"_Oh, it was that new guy, Mark! He asked me to the dance! I know that you're a bit weirded out that I'm going with a guy but you're my best friend! You understand, right?" Carlos said a hopeful look on his face._

"_Oh…Yeah…I understand…" Kendall said with a heartbroken tone._

"_I'm going to talk to him down at the lobby now. Bye!" Carlos skipped out of the apartment._

_Kendall was really mad at that Mark guy so he wanted to show him who Carlos belonged to. He stomped out of the apartment, fuming. The moment he stepped out of the elevator, he saw Mark hugging Carlos. Kendall felt a course of jealousy and anger build up. He walked over to Mark and hit him. _

"_Who do you think you're hugging?" Kendall said pure anger in his voice._

"_I think I'm hugging my boyfriend! Who do YOU think I'm hugging?" Mark said with just as much anger as Kendall. "I think you're hugging the love of my life and you better stay away from him because HE'S MINE," Kendall said, taking Carlos' hand and leaving._

"_Hey, Kendall? You're the love of my life too," Carlos said with a shy smile._

"_Will you go to the dance with me then?" Kendall asked. Carlos replied with a nod and a kiss on Kendall's cheek. He never felt happier._

_*End Flashback*_

"So that's how we got together," Kendall said, smiling. The lady looked satisfied with what he said. She thanked him and left the apartment with the camera crew. Kendall grabbed an apple and after a few bites, left it in the refrigerator and walked in him and Carlos' room. He crawled into bed with Carlos, wrapped his arms around him.

Remembering what Logan said the day he and Carlos got together about not caring what they think, he fell asleep, confident that tomorrow, Carlos won't have to worry anymore.

**A/N: END. This is like, the longest I've ever written so far but…I think it worked out okay…And I have self-esteem issues. I'm hungry…I'm going to make a sandwich now. SORRY IF THIS IS CRAPPY.**


End file.
